Paranomal Activty In Gamemaker Room?
by 0-CuppyCake-0
Summary: This is TOP SECRET security Camera footage found in the game maker room! Suprizing Footage A MUST SEE!.
1. Chapter 1

** ~Hi, Hi, Hi I am ... Cuppy Cake :DDD i dont know about you but i have always wondered what happened in the game maker room that you DONT see. So here is what i found on the security cameras of the game maker room. (Its true) Injoy and watch as the GAMEMAKERS die of humiliation HEHEHEH (The shoes on the other foot.) ...mer.~**

SEcurity Camera footige Monday Day one of games 1:50:

Staria sits up in her chair fiddiling with her pencil her black hair is in a perfict bun. Micheal Walks in the door ready to start the countdown for the 74th anual Hunger games. Staria rushes into the Closet and closes the door knowing she is not supposed to be opens the door and sits at his seat flipping switchs like a maniac. "SHIT!" he screams running his fingers through his hair frustratedly. Haymich rushes no, sort of floats through the door. his eyes are white and a grinding noise is coming from his mouth. micheal glances at him... "Are you alright Haymich...?" Haymich stops grinding and starts break dancing in mid air to the song whistle by florida and micheal stops looking confused. Haymich stops and grabs both of micheals hands and puts a rose into his mouth then starts doing the ramba. Micheal is now paralized and trys to scream but cannot. Staria opens the closet door but it makes a shifting noise in wich grabs haymich's attention. Haymich dances over to the closet door and booty bumps it shut breaking the control system. he then leans in to kiss Micheal but Effie Trinket runs into the control room with money from sponsorers. haymich drops Micheal and screams " BE GONE YOU PINK TROLL!" Effie slaps him with her heel in anger and he falls to the ground passed out. *The camera is then Turned off and you hear a terrifyed scream.*

Security Camera Footage Wendsday Day Three Of The Games 6:43

Senca Crane Enters the room and looks around at the emptyniss confused. Suddenly The Broken closet door slides open revealing Staria Dead bugs crawling everywere out of her. Senca crane lets out a girly scream "EWIE EWIE EWIE ITS GUH-ROSS GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!" Senca then cuddles into a ball and rocks back and fowarth as Staria Stands up and gets dragged away by an invisible force to the giant pile of dead people in the corner. Senca Starts Crying and singing to himself.

Security Camera Footage Saturday Day Six Of the games 3:10

Finally Portia Comes in with people who KNOW how to run the games and are seated down and portia walks away. One by the name of Raulf with a HUMOUNGOUS BEARD twice the size of his body pulls out cards and everyone joins into a MAJOR EPIC game of goldfish. They all yell Goldfish with SUCH passion and beaty no-one noticed as a small girl walks in until senca follws after her. Senca opens his mouth "EW! A GINGER GIT IT AWAY!." he yells pointing to the obviously blonde little girl shreaking "EWIE EWIE EWIE!" he then starts screaming swear words the camera is not alowed to replay nor spell. One of the men with slick black hair and a tux jumps up onto a chair screaming "EWIE EWIE WERE WERE!?" *the camera runs out of film and shuts off with a girly scream."

:TO BE CONTINED:

**Hihi! what ya think? haha comment for more :D Love ya Guys**

**~Buh Bye~**

_**EWIE EWIE EWIE**_


	2. Chapter 2

** .GERD it took sooooooo loonnnggg to upload since i made a new account for sweeney todd stories only and was useing it to figure shtuff out. yes i said shtuff... :D anyway as requested in the reviews. part two. yeah uhhuh yeeeaaahhh uhuh yeeeah. AHEM. sorry :D So yeah im making a hunger games liget parody and need requests in the reviews of OC's for it cuzz im clueless. ANYHOOOO This will be a longer upload since it took so long. Injoy sweethearts.**

April, 9, Thurdsday Reaping Day. (Or rapeing day if ya know what i mean. SORRYYYY i couldent help it.)

Its hunger games 33 Games Whoop whoop.

-X-

The camera begins rolling to reveal the game maker room in the middle of a human sacrifice ceremony that they go through every reaping day.

"Ahhhoblahbleeblahh" A woman with a deep man voice sings aloud.

Everyone repetes and the candels around their room light themselfs and the pitbulla walk out of the closet that was broken down in the last episode. they have gold capes on and their paws are clasped together in a way that their middle claw seemed to stack out a little. Alot. they carry a hooded figure in a carage human wheele thingy cleopatrea used but before the hood of the figure is removed...

-X- Camera Sceen switches to a Senca Crane home made dance dance karoke party video.

"you can dance if ya wanna!" he did a chicken dance and the censorship bar covers up the mans Little senca. For humerous reasons the censorbar also covers up he mans top.

"you can leave yo' homies behind." senca was trying to act gangster.

*Sencas voice comes over the recording of the video, "Who added this on here... hahahaha." the screen flicks off but back on.

"SOMEONE TURN THIS OFF!"

-X-

The cape is taken off the hooded figure to revele PSY.

"Sorry but its. the only. way." Presedent Snow says regretfully as he looked down in pity but you can see a smirk on his face.

"Respect my lil' Geisha Mannnnnn" PSY nods in a gangster way of respect.

PSY is sneesed on by all of the game makers until he dies of massive cootie infection.

All of the game makers leave the room and then come back in to let out the candels. they then all sit down to get to work on the cameras of the reaping (Rapeing LOL. ANYHOOOOOO) While Snow...

"FINALLY I HAVE BECOME THE BEST K-POP MAN SINGER EVER OH WHOS THAT CALLING? WING WING. HALO? OH DESTINY? WELL WAIT... FIFTEEN MINUTE :D"

The head game maker woman with the man voice and hairy legs turns around," Shut up *Starts laughing...* I mean shut up "

-X-

"Cuz your friends dont dance and if they dont dancceee then theyre no friends of MINEEEE!"

Senca then lays on the ground trying to do what looked like a seizer version of the worm.

*Sencas voice then comes over the vid again and you can hear laughing in the backround." FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

-X-

The camera clicks off due to senca beating the cato outta it with effies hairspray'd stiff wig... with it still on her head.

**I seriously cannot explain how sorry i am for taking so long. but please dont give up on me! i have gotten a better hold of things now M'kay? OK. well R&R my Homie Geisha Mennnnn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason im posting two today is because i didnt update for almost 3 1/2 months maybe more and i felt guilty. however i must warn im at a writers block right now because i wrote a script today and 2 stories on here did a writting assiment in school yes i just spelled asignment wrong two times. so now im writing this so i feal less guilty about the whole really late thing... Yeah so Check out my 0-Forgive-0 Account for Sweeney todd fanfic. Annndddd Enjoy this one :D i really appreciate the support and hopefully soon my youtube account will be back in biz with parodys like these so ill post info on that in the Hopefully the next few stories and it should be up by the time i start Hunger Games: How to Catch a Katfish. This was a long intro but without further adu injoy this wee skit NOT AS LONG AS OTHERS CUZ IM STRAINED OF WRITING.**

**December 25th Tuesday 7:09 PM**

The camera begins rolling to show an interview of senca crane on what he thinks of the new reality teen show Paranormal Activity In The Game Maker Room.

-X-

Senca sits cross legged across from Ceser who is dressed as a salad bowl with green hair and red contacts. Senca Shook his head thinking to himself. "_Red and green are christmas colors true but you would think ceaser would be more into a christmas tree costume rather then a salad." _Poor Senca. Poor Dumb Senca. Ceser Smiled.

"So senca when did you audition for this show?"

"I didnt."

"Then why are you in it?"

"Cuz the directers love woman with good looks."

"Your not a woman Senca."

"Or am i..."

"No."

"Explain these." Senca pulls up his shirt to revele a six pack which causes all the capital 'woman' to scream.

"What about them?"

"Its 3 pairs of boobs. right here. whos has breasts? WOMAN."

Ceaser (I just relized i spelt it wrong that whole time... crap im tired.) Just shook his head.

"Senca on another note... have you meet some of your fans face to face yett?"

Senca glared at the audience and shook his head in a no.

"Well then, mr Senca Crane are you thinking what im thinking?"

"That if i gave birth to Triplates i could breast feed them all at the same time since i have three pairs?"

Ceaser tried to ignore senca's wordsand faced the Audience, "who's ready to see Senca craneeeeee?!"

Suddenly Sencas phone begain ringing and he pulled it out and put in on speakers.

_Hi Senca_

_Hi Cato_

_Wanna go for a ride_

_Sure cato_

_Jump in!_

_IM A SENCA GIRL IN A PANEM WORLD MY PAIRS ARE Threemastic ITS FANTASTIC. YOU CAN SHAVE MY BEARD OR LOAD ME UP ON BEEEeeeer IMAGINATIN ITS A BIG CONTAGION._

_Come on Senca lets go Break em'_

The song continued behind Ceaser and the whole crowd joined in. "Am i the only sane person in panem?"

-X-

Katness clicked off the TV and finished Peeing in her Kitty Liter Contained box. "IKR Ceaser the nerve of some people."

...

**well that is all. I love y'all Review a reply if you want more ceaser and senca interviews :D R&R PEeps. Me HEart Youuuusss**


End file.
